


Life is Nothing but a few Words in a Book

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a dork, BillDip, M/M, Send me requests, What am I doing, so is Dipper, this is my way of dealing with writers block lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Person A finding a random dollar on the ground, and Person B wants to play the lottery. However, Person A doesn’t believe that Person B will get the winning numbers, so they make a bet out of it. Turns out that Person B actually did win the lottery, and the loser (Person A) has to film a (somewhat) embarrassing video of themselves saying a bunch of great things about Person B. Although the act itself is meant to be embarrassing, a lot of the things Person A says about Person B is actually true."</p><p>In which Dipper is Person A, and Bill is Person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Nothing but a few Words in a Book

**Author's Note:**

> i'm having some real bad writer's block right now  
> so my way of getting rid of it is by writing trash
> 
> //if you want to, send me the best prompts you can find and i'll write them//  
> actually yeah, send me fluffy prompts and i'll just put bill and dipper in there

“Hey, look Bill. A dollar.”

“A dollar _Bill_!”

“Oh my god no.” Pine Tree threw his hands up in the air in mock surrender as Bill crouched to pick up the worth-one-dollar paper off the ground.

“What do you want to do with it?” he asked, holding it up in front of his boyfriend’s face.

“Oh, there’s so many possibilities. Maybe we can buy a yacht or even a penthouse.” Pine Tree’s voice practically dripped with sarcasm. Bill sent him a look.

“I’ll just win the lottery, then. And with the money, we’ll buy a yacht _and_ a penthouse.”

“It’s not that easy, Bill. Your chance of winning is like one in a million. Maybe even less.”

“I have good luck.”

“Good luck isn’t gonna do anything.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I’m going to buy a lottery ticket,” he paused. “If I win, you’ll have to record a video of yourself saying how great I am, and make a rap about me. If I don’t win, then I’ll record a video praising you plus a song.

Deal?”

Pine Tree barely hesitated, because there was no way in hell Bill was winning the lottery, and they shook hands.

-.

“I,” Pine Tree breathed, eyes wide. “I can’t fucking believe this.”

Bill laughed in glee, partly in disbelief, partly because this was priceless.

“I just- I can’t- how the fuck did you even-“ He groaned and covered his face with both his hands. How? Unbelievable. The only time he makes a bet he couldn’t possibly loose, the only time he actually looses. He’s almost crying at this point.

Bill, the little fucker, continued laughing.

“I can’t wait to hear you making a rap about me.”

-.

Pine Tree sighed.

“Is the camera recording?” he asked in a flat voice.

“Yep,” Shooting Star snickered as she faced her twin.

“Okay then.”

Pine Tree turned to face the small, red dot, taking out a paper ball and unfolding it. He looked at his twin’s side were Bill was sitting with a pleading expression, but all he got was an amused chuckle. What an asshole. Lucky asshole.

“Bill is a jerk. The end. Let’s go.”

He walked away but his sister grabbed him by the arm with strength he didn’t know she possessed, and dragged him back to the living room as she sent him a pointed glare.

He sighed again.

“Bill is a sexy jerk. And he makes,” his face crunched in disgust,” awesome jokes. And his choice of attire is really fashionable. Plus he’s really,” he paused, brow furrowing as he read the following lines (why did he let his sister help?)”intelligent and caring?

His hair is a beautiful shade of… blonde??? And his skin is really soft. His eye is like the sun, shining brightly… His laugh is like a melodic song.

I wish I could see him by my side everytime I wake up, and to have every meal together.”

In the background, he could hear Bill giggling softly.

“Now, time for the… Bill rap.”

Bill started guffawing non-stop.

Pine Tree started. And oh god, _why_ did he let his sister and Bill write the rap for him to “sing”?

“Bill is really cool,

he’s the hottest of all,

everybody loves him

but not as much as I do.

His hair shines brightly,

Just like our love-“

He read the next few words, then threw the paper high in the air, leaving his sister and boyfriend both clutching over in pain from how hard they were laughing.

-.

_bill is really cool_

_he’s the hottest of all_

_everybody loves him_

_but not as much as I do_

_his hair shines brightly_

_just like our love_

_and he’s the best in bed too_

_his lips are really soft_

_i love him so much_

_why did he choose me out of all??_

_hell if i know_

_bill’s really the best_

_don’t you think so too?_


End file.
